las 7 estrellas(simple and clean 2)
by Aurifanficsxd
Summary: esta es la secuela de la saga de simple and clean asi que si no la has leido te invito a leerla, discord ha obtenido la varita estelar y ahora ira a por las mane 6 y a por el protagonista de esta saga asi que acompañalos en esta nueva aventura :3 pero algo malo le pasa a discord no parece el mismo


Hoy...te voy a contar una historia de las estrellas y los deseos

Lejos muy lejos más allá del cielo, sobre las nubes

Se dice que hay un refugio donde viven las estrellas

En el santuario, el refugio estelar, descansa un tesoro llamado "la varita estelar" que tiene el poder de conceder todo los deseos

Usando la varita, las reverenciadas 7 estrellas vigilan nuestro Pacífico mundo

Con atención...con mucha atención

Y entonces...

Pero...¿que? ¡discord! ¿Que haces aquí?

-Jua ja ja ja porfin la he encontrado al fin podré derrotar a mi archienemigo "marco" y podré conquistar enquestria-

-Discord ¿que haces detente?-

-Jajaja tomare la varita estelar-

-Discord por favor no lo hagas-

-jua ja ja ahora vamos a probarla-

-¡detente! ¡Basta discord! ¡Estás cambiando la historia!-

-Jua ja ja lo logre estuvo muy fácil ahora me voy a...hacer unas cosas-

Las estrellas intentarán cumplir los deseos de los ponies

...pero esos deseos no se harán realidad

¿Que podrán hacer?

Creo que está historia necesita a 2 heroes y también creo que ha...6 heroinas más

Pero bueno discord ha tomado la varita estelar pero ahora vamos con marco y Zeik, ellos sabrán que hacer

-marco se encuentra dormido en el cuarto de fluttershy, ella se levanto muy temprano porque fue a ayudar a las chicas a preparar el palacio de canterlod para el festival del sol de verano que lo celebran cada año, Zeik estaba con spike jugando baraja en la sala hasta que se escucha afuera que alguien grita:¡correo!-

Zeik:deja voy a afuera a recoger la correspondencia

-Zeik salió afuera por la correspondencia y volvió a entrar-

Spike:¿para quien es esa carta? *pregunto curioso*

Zeik:es para Marco y para mi

Zeik grita: ¡marco! ¡Despierta!

-marco se encontraba dormido como un oso y también estaba roncando, lo cual no escucha los gritos lo cual Zeik sube un poco molesto a despertarlo-

Zeik:marco despierta *dijo un poco molesto*

Marco aún dormido hablo y dijo:si por favor fluttershy con mucha jalea

-después de decir eso, marco se volteo haciendo que Zeik se molestara y le gritara a su oreja-

Zeik:¡Marcooo! ¡arribaaa!

-marco se levanto de golpe en la cama pegando un brinco hasta el techo-

Marco:Zeik ¿sabias que hay formas de despertar en lugar de gritar? *dijo enojado*

Zeik:lo siento marco, no te levantabas y estabas diciendo "si fluttershy con mucha jalea"...por cierto ¿que estabas soñando? *pregunto con una mirada pícara*

Marco se ruborizó y dijo:no nada Zeik, bueno olvídalo ¿para que me querías? *pregunto curioso*

Zeik:aparte de que ya son las 12 pm y tambien de que nos llegó una carta y mejor decidí abrirla contigo

Marco:está bien y que dice *dijo curioso*

-Zeik abre la carta y venía dos entradas para el festival del sol de verano, lo que la carta decía era:hola marco y Zeik, espero que les haya llegado esta carta con las invitaciones para el festival del sol de verano, así que los espero ahí, va a ver postres deliciosos y juegos divertidos así que os espero con ansias "la princesa celestia"

Marco:entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y vamos

-Zeik y marco bajaron las escaleras y vieron a spike construyendo una torre co las cartas-

Zeik:oye spike quédate en casa y cuida de ángel y los animales ¿está bien?

Spike:porque siempre yo *dijo molesto*

Marco:bueno spike, nos vemos

-marco y Zeik salieron de casa y afuera marco se transformó en alicornio y Zeik se subió en su espalda y fueron volando hacia canterlod-

-fluttershy se encontraba adornando el palacio con adornos demasiado monos al igual que rarity, applejack y pinkie pie se encontraban en La Cocina real preparando los postresillos para el festival, twilight y rainbow dash se encontraban recibiendo a los invitados que venían del extranjero y de otras regiones-

-1 hora después, ya habían terminado de adornar, la princesa celestia al igual que la princesa Luna se encontraban saludando a los invitados-

-marco y Zeik habían llegado al palacio de canterlod así que Zeik muy emocionado fue a comer y a atragantarse de postres y marco muy avergonzado fue hacia la otra sala a saludar más invitados hasta que un guardia se acercó a marco y le dijo que fluttershy lo quería ver en el pasillo principal porque quería hablar con el en privado pero mientras tanto con fluttershy y twilight-

-twilight le preguntó a fluttershy-.

Twilight:entonces ¿ya le dirás a marco sobre de que estás embarazada? *pregunto esperanzada*

Fluttershy:si aunque estoy muy nerviosa, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar *dijo nerviosa*.

Twilight:ya veras que bien, bueno iré a saludar a los lnvitados afuera, nos vemos y suerte

-5 minutos después, marco entro a la sala, estaba muy vacía y al fondo logro ver a fluttershy mirando hacia la ventana así que marco fue muy deprisa-

Marco:ya llegue *dijo tiernamente*

Fluttershy:hola pajarito, ¿dormiste bien? *pregunto con timidez*

Marco:de las mil maravillas ¿para que querías hablar conmigo cariño? *pregunto curioso*

-fluttershy tomo un respiro hondo y empezo a ponerse demasiado nerviosa-

marco:¿estas bien cariño? *pregunto un poco preocupado*

Fluttershy:si es que necesito decirte algo importante es que...estoy...

-de pronto el palacio empieza a temblar, y el palacio empezó a levitarse por los aires llegando casi al espacio, y todo se tornó oscuro y los chicos empezaron a correr por toda la sala muy asustados-

Marco:¿estás bien cariño? *pregunto asustado*

Fluttershy:si estoy bien pero ¿que ha pasado? ¿Todavía es día verdad? ¿Entonces porque veo las estrellas? *pregunto asustada y confundida.

-de pronto alguien rompe un vidrio de la sala pero quién será ¡¿discord?!-

Discord:jajaja hace mucho tiempo que nos no veíamos fluttershy *dijo sarcasticamente*

Fluttershy:¿discord? ¿Tú hiciste esto? *pregunto confundida*

Discord:si jeje, yo hice elevar el palacio y ahora me pertenece *dijo burlandose*

Discord:ahora este palacio está bajo mi control y debes obedecerme

-discord se empezó a acercar a fluttershy y marco se pone enfrente de él para hacerle frente-

Discord:¡marco! ¡Que impresión! !Ja¡ no te lo creas esperaba que aparecieras, eres tan irritante como siempre, todavia me acuerdo cuando me hiciste hacer un ridiculo en la feria, pero esta vez no sera tan facil derrotarme

-marco solo se quedo mirando a discord con una mirada retadora-

°pronto habra un capitulo especial acerca de ese acontecimiento asi que no se lo pierdan :3 pero sigamos con la historia°

Fluttershy:no has aprendido la lección discord, nunca podrás derrotar a marco, porque no dejas en paz a marco, siempre seré tu amiga pero ¿porque haces esto? *dijo molesta*

Discord:no es nada personal contigo fluttershy

-de pronto las chicas entraron a toda velocidad-

Twilight:no te preocupes fluttershy, nosotras lo detendremos *dijo determinada*

Discord:jua ja ja, con esta varita podré cumplir lo que yo quiera

-de pronto la piel de las chicas se empezó a poner de un color gris así cayendo derrotadas así marco se lanzó en combate-

Fluttershy:tú puedes hacerlo *dijo motivando a marco*.

-entre marco y discord empezaron a intercambiar multiples golpes y hechizos hasta que marco se canso y retrocedio-

Discord:ay marco siempre luchando hasta el fin pero antes de que uses tu forma de alicornio, te quitaré ese privilegio

-discord saco la varita estelar de su espalda así alzándola y empezó a brillar y la piel de marco se volvió gris y su vida vital bajo-

-discord le metió un golpe que hizo que marco cayera en combate-

Fluttershy preocupada dice:¡Marco! ¡Levántate! *dijo angustiada moviendo a marco con su casco*.

Discord:oh si lo conseguí, por fin derrote a marco y ahora tengo su gran poder al igual que el de twilight y sus amigas al igual que el de celestia y luna y nadie podrá derrotarme nunca jua ja ja ja

Fluttershy:¿porque haces esto discord? *dijo con unas lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas*

Discord:oh vamos fluttershy, ese debilucho no iba durar mucho contra discord el rey del caos, bueno tendré que encargarme de marco, ya no tiene importancia en este mundo *dijo con sarcasmo*

-discord hizo que la varita estelar hiciera caer un rayo a marco así el saliendo volando por la ventana-

Fluttershy muy asustada se asoma por la ventana grita:¡marcooooooo!

-los súbditos de discord agarraron a fluttershy y las demás, y las llevaron a unas habitaciones del palacio-

-mientras tanto marco estaba cayendo lentamente por el cielo, ¿ahora que podrán hacer?-

~prólogo:la súplica de las estrellas~

-marco cayó inconsciente cerca de Apple sweet acres hasta que las 7 estrellas aparecieron con el y vieron que estaba al borde de la muerte-

Rosie:¡oh, cielos! marco ha sido gravemente herido pero creo que podrá recuperarse *dijo un poco angustiada*

Tim:¡pero ahora discord tiene la varita estelar ¡ahora es más fuerte que marco y que twilight y sus amigas! ¡No hay esperanza! ¡Todo está perdido! *afirmo angustiado*

Sink:hay que mantener la calma, mientras estemos juntas aún hay esperanza...ahora nuestro destino está en manos de marco debemos intentar revivirlo, juntémonos todas enviemos nuestra energía a marco *dijo tranquilamente*

-las estrellas empezaron a hacer que marco saliera polvos brillantes a su alrededor y volvió a recuperar su color de piel volviendo a la normalidad-

Sink:ufff...eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora por favor, marco...levántate...por favor

-las estrellas empezaron a desaparecer-

-de pronto llega applebloom a ver que era el fuerte estruendo que sonó hace unos momentos-

Applebloom:¿en que ha sido ese fuerte estruendo que sonó?

-de pronto ve a marco tirado inconsciente-

Applebloom:ey ¿es...marco? ¡Imposible! El estaba en el festival de verano con mi hermana mayor...oh está inconsciente, ¿que debo hacer?

-applebloom lo miro más de cerca-

Applebloom:¡abuela smith! ¡Hermano! ¡Ayúdenme!

-applebloom fue a buscar ayuda-

-3 dias después, marco se encontraba en la casa de la familia Apple acostado en el cuarto de applejack y de pronto la estrella sink le habla en sus sueños-

Sink:marco veo que aún estás dormido, aún queda esperanza, ¡mantén tu determinación!...no puedo hablar mucho tiempo, necesito que vengas a la cima estelar lo más pronto posible, estas tierras corren peligro

-sink había desaparecido y marco después de unos minutos despertó-

Marco:ay mi cabeza *dijo sobandose la cabeza*

-de pronto entra a la habitación Big Mac-

Big Mac:veo que ya te has despertado, ya me estaba preocupando porque no despertabas jeje

Marco:ay ¿donde estoy? *pregunto un poco confundido y exhausto*

Big Mac: estas en apple sweet acres, mi hermana menor te encontró cerca de aquí...escuche que el palacio de canterlod había sido elevado al cielo ¿es verdad?

Marco:si, todo esto ha sido obra de discord *dijo furioso*

Big Mac:yo apenas iba saliendo de aquí para el palacio y me di cuenta de que toda la población estaba gritando y es cuando me di cuenta de que algo anda mal...¿y mi hermana?

-marco bajo la cabeza-

Bic Mac:me lo imaginaba, ¿y que vas a hacer? *pregunto curioso*

Marco:tendré que ponerme cascos a la obra y buscar la cima estelar *dijo determinado*

Bic Mac:¿cima estelar? Estabas soñando ¿verdad?

Marco:no bueno si, escuche algo en mis sueños que me dijo que buscará la cima estelar *dijo confundido*

Bic Mac:de seguro fue tan fuerte el golpe que se te safo un tornillo jeje *dijo rascandose la cabeza*

Marco:bueno exista o no, yo investigaré *dijo determinado*

-marco se levanto de la cama y decidió salir y se encontró a scootaloo,applebloom y a sweetie belle-

Marco:je hola chicas *dijo amablemente*

Scootaloo:je hola marco...escuchamos lo que paso en el palacio ¿es enserio? *pregunto curiosa*

Marco:si de hecho voy a investigar para encontrar a twilight y sus amigas ja y por supuesto a fluttershy *dijo determinado*

Scootaloo:no te preocupes *dijo determinada*

Las tres gritaron:las cutie mark crusaiders te ayudaremos

Marco:je...no creo que sea lo adecuado...pueden salir lastimadas por los peligros que nos esperan je..

-las 3 empezaron a hacer ojos tiernos para convencer a marco y el chico intentando resistirse pero no pudo así que solo pego un pequeño suspiro y dijo-

Marco:uf está bien vamos *dijo sonriente*

-las tres pegaron un grito de alegría-

Marco:pues vamos chicas pero primero tenemos que ir a casa de fluttershy, tengo que avisarle a Zeik que estoy bien y ver si encuentro a spike *dijo determinado*

-scootaloo,applebloom y sweetie belle acompañaron a marco hacia casa de fluttershy-

-Zeik se encontraba escuchando música afuera acostado detrás del árbol que se encuentra enfrente de la casa de fluttershy-

-marco y las cutie mark crusaiders llegaron y vieron a Zeik acostado tranquilamente con audífonos y ojos cerrados-

Marco:Zeik necesito que...

-marco empezó a pronunciar varias veces su nombre pero sin ningún resultado hasta que marco se enfadó y le quitó un audífono de su oreja y le grito ¡zeeeeik!-

-Zeik muy asustado pego un brinco que terminó arriba de las hojas y las chicas solo se rieron-

Zeik:marco ¿estás bien? *grito emocionado*

Marco:no...estoy muerto *dijo con sarcasmo*

-Zeik baja del árbol y empieza a agarrar a marco por todos lados-

Zeik:pues parece que si estás vivo

Marco:pues claro tonto, estoy vivo *dijo un poco molesto*

Zeik:oh vaya ¿y las demás? *pregunto confundido*

Marco:emm pues verás

-marco le empezó a contar lo que había pasado en el combate contra discord-

Zeik:wow entonces debemos rescatarlas lo bueno que yo estaba afuera del palacio cuando sucedio todo esto *dijo preocupado y relajado*

Marco:bueno pero venia mas bien a ver a spike para ver si estaba bien *dijo preocupado*

Zeik:claro que si, nos la hemos pasado Bomba pero lo noto algo triste *dijo un poco preocupado*

Marco:pues por lo que paso me imagino, aunque hubo algo extraño en discord *dijo con la mirada entrecerrada*

Zeik:¿que? *pregunto curioso*

Marco:note algo en su presencia y su forma de hablar y no parecía el mismo, yo recuerdo de que era muy cariñoso con fluttershy *dijo preocupado*

Zeik:puede que sea una coincidencia pero bueno

-Zeik volteo la mirada hacia atrás de marco y se encontraban 3 pequeñas ponís-

Zeik:¿que hacen esas tres aquí? *pregunto curioso*

Marco:pues ellas...

-de pronto scotaloo interrumpe a marco-

Scootaloo:nosotras somos las ¡cutie mark crusaiders! *grito heroicamente*

Zeik:em pues vaya ayudita que conseguiste *dijo sarcasticamente*

Marco:no te burles, solo quieren ayudar y además necesitamos toda la ayuda posible si queremos salvar a las chicas

Zeik:si en eso tienes razón, vamos adentro

-las tres ponies,marco y Zeik entraron a la casa de fluttershy y encontraron a spike en el sillón comiendo helado de vainilla de un bote-

-marco se acerca y le dice-

Marco:spike ¿listo para una aventura? *pregunto curioso*

El pequeño dragon algo depresivo responde:¿como que aventura? *pregunto curioso*

Marco:a lo mejor ya supiste lo que paso en el palacio pero créeme, aún hay esperanza *dijo con alegria*

Spike:¿de verdad? *pregunto esperanzado*

Marco:¡claro! Así que deja de comer helado y vamos a salvar enquestria *dijo heroicamente*

-las tres pequeñas se emocionaron-

Spike:¿marco? ¿También irán ellas? *pregunto curioso*

Marco:claro, entre más ayuda mejor *dijo alegremente*

Spike:bueno no queda de otra vamonos

-spike se subió al lomo de marco-

Zeik:bueno pero...¿a donde debemos de ir? *pregunto confundido*

Marco:a la cima estelar *dijo alegremente*

Spike:¿cima estelar? Jamás había oído de ella *dijo confundido*

Marco:yo tampoco pero escuche que una voz me decía que vayamos a la cima estelar así que debemos investigar

-Zeik le prendió un foco en su cabeza-

Zeik:¿que tal si buscamos en la biblioteca? A lo mejor encontramos algo

Marco:buena idea zeik vamos

-la pequeña pandilla puso rumbo hacia la biblioteca de ponyville, una vez ahí empezaron a buscar en los libreros de la A a la Z, las pequeñas ponies también buscaron por toda la biblioteca pero no había ningún libro relacionado o que hable acerca del refugio estelar hasta que Zeik encontró en un hueco muy al fondo un libro lleno de pólvo y su título era: la leyenda de las 7 estrellas-

Zeik:miren esto *dijo alzando el libro con su casco derecho*

Scootaloo:está muy viejo ¿no les parece? *pregunto curiosa*

Sweetie belle:si tienes razón

Applebloom:si pero tenemos que rescatar a mi hermana y a las demás

Marco:tienen razón ¿Zeik? Baja de ahí y trae ese libro

-Zeik bajo con el libro y lo puso encima de la mesa-

Spike:vaya si que está polvoriento voy a soplarle

-todos gritaron:¡nooooo!-

-Marco quito a spike alzándolo con su magia y escupió una llamarada de fuego-

-marco baja a spike y todos se quedan mirando a spike con una mirada de desagrado-

Spike:je...lo siento no era mi intención *dijo avergonzado*

Marco:bueno veamos

-marco abrió el libro y fue a su índice-

-Habían varias categorías y marco decidió ir a la página donde hablaba sobre la cima estelar-

Marco leyó y dijo:la cima estelar solo se puede encontrar si encontramos a una de las 7 estrellas *dijo confundido*

-todos se empezaron a ver de uno al otro-

Zeik:interesante, pero donde lo encontraremos

Spike:imposible, se acabo *dijo molesto*

Marco:espera, que tal si vamos con zecora *sugirio con alegria*

Spike:buena idea marco *dijo alegremente*

Scotaloo:entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y vamos

-marco junto a la pequeña pandilla se dirigieron al bosque everfree a buscar a zecora-

-una vez que llegaron a su cabaña y sin encontrar ningún peligro, tocaron la puerta y pasaron-

-al parecer zecora se encontraba sentada en un sofá algo aburrida-

Marco:hey hola zecora *dijo con alegria*

Zecora:hola joven marco y hola también a ustedes

-todos dijieron:hola-

Zecora:¿que los trae por aquí? *pregunto curiosa*

Marco:queríamos saber si sabes algo sobre las 7 estrellas que hablan las leyendas

Zecora:creo que se algo pero ¿que es lo que quieren obtener con esa información? *pregunto curiosa*

Spike:¿no te diste cuenta lo que paso en canterlod? *pregunto confundido*

Zecora:no tengo ni la más mínima idea

Marco:pues veras...

-marco le contó toda la historia-

Zecora:¡por celestia! ¡Entonces deben actuar ya!

Zeik:pues si sería tan amable de darnos esa información

Zecora:bueno está bien, en lo más recóndito de este bosque se encuentra una fortaleza donde se oculta el espíritu de una de las 7 estrellas por lo que puedo sentir está siendo atrapada por el líder de una pequeña pandilla de ardillas

Zeik:jajajaja ¿ardillas? Es una broma ¿verdad?

Zecora:aunque suene de broma, no es así

Scootaloo:entonces debemos de ir a liberar esa estrella y darles su merecido a esas ardillas

Sweetie belle:si *dijo decidida*

Applebloom:está hecho

Spike:ustedes se deberían quedar en un lugar seguro, es algo peligroso

Scootaloo:no existe nada peligroso para las cutie mark crusaiders *dijo con determinacion*

Zeik:yo estoy del lado de spike

Marco:¿y si tan solo le dan una oportunidad? Se ve que nos pueden ayudar en mucho

Spike:bueno pues nimodo vamos

-la pequeña pandilla se despidió de zecora y pusieron rumbo hacia lo más recóndito del bosque everfree-

¿Que peligros les esperarán? Lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo llamado:la fortaleza


End file.
